A lift installation with a group of lifts and a group control with immediate allocation of calls in the form of destination calls is described in, for example, specification EP 0356731 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein. According to that, a passenger inputs a destination call for a destination floor on an input floor and obtains an immediate allocation of a lift from the group control. The passenger boards the car of the lift and is moved, without the necessity of inputting a further call from inside the car.
The destination floor is communicated to the group control by a destination call already at the input floor and not only by the call in the car. This makes it possible for the group control to carry out allocation of the lifts to reduce the waiting time and/or journey time of the individual passenger. In addition, the transport performance of the lift installation is increased for an unchanged number of lifts.